Una Aventura En Un Mundo Que Desconosco
by Ignacio616
Summary: En una pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto, una brecha dimensional trago a nuestro protagonista para luego aparecer en un mundo donde la gente de este mundo tienen un cuerpo humano excepto el rostro y pies. Que cosas les espera al rubio amante del ramen, como tomaran la noticia sus amigos sobre la desaricion de su amigo. Todo esto y nada mas en Una Aventura En Un Mundo Que Descocosco


_**Hola a todas las personas que lean en , soy nuevo en esta plataforma asique espero que me ayuden para seguir mejorando y creciendo aquí. Bueno espero que este Fic les guste y no se olviden de comentar para saber si les gusto y si quieren que Naruto aparezca en otro anime o caricatura escríbanla y el que tenga tanto apoyo intentare subir ok sin más palabras disfruten.**_

 _ **CAPITULO I: EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA AVEENTURA EN EQUESTRIA**_

En un valle casi destruido por completo y árido dos personas se encontraban tiradas uno era rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla de su cara y el otro tenía el color del pelo azabache azulado con la tez pálida. Ambos personajes están tirados en unos dedos que le pertenecía a una estatua que desapareció por el choque de poderes de ambos que gracias de eso perdieron una extremidad.

El rubio perdió su brazo derecho y el azabache el izquierdo, pero porque su estado es tan deplorable, fácil el azabache era el último miembro del clan Uchiha decidió ir al lugar donde le prometieron más poder para vengar a su clan de la persona que la masacro, incluso traicionar a su aldea para cumplir su deber como vengador. Pero el rubio se interpuso en su camino prometiendo que lo traerá de vuelta, aunque tenga que romper cada hueso de su cuerpo para así para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amor no correspondido.

Y así empezó una gran pelea donde demostraron lo que aprendieron todos estos años como estudiantes y shinobi. Al principio el Uchiha era el dominante del encuentro, pero las cartas se voltearon y el rubio le devolvió cada golpe que él le dio una paliza que jamás lo olvidaría. Con el pasar de los minutos las cosas se complicaba para el señor bigotes porque su oponente cada vez más su mítico sharingan iba madurando hasta obtener las tres comas o aspas lo cual le daba unos reflejos mayores.

Esto lo complico más para el rubio, no importa cuán veloz era no podía atinar un golpe. Al final el clímax de esta pelea está por venir la bestia que contenía el rubio le dio un poco de su poder para poder ganarle al Uchiha, dando un manto de color rojo donde su cabeza le salían unas orejas de conejo y dos colas. Pero él no era el único que tenía un as bajo la manga, con el sello maldito mejorado entro en la segunda fase que le cambio no solo su piel, sino que sus ojos y el pelo cambio de color sin agregar una cruz que está en el puente de su nariz.

Ambos estaban en distintas partes del valle con sus técnicas que fueron enseñadas por sus maestros, el rubio tenía en su mano derecha una esfera en forma de espiral de color purpura ( _ **si no me equivoco**_ ) corrompido por el chakra del ser que está adentro del rubio y el Uchiha tenía en su mano izquierda el **chidori** de color negro con blanco cambiado de color por el sello maldito. Ambos contrincantes saltaron hacia el otro para matarlo o noquear a la persona que está frente a él con su técnica estrella, chidori y rasengan peleaban por el dominio del otro y sucumbieron creando una esfera de energía envolviendo a los dos y estallar, asi fue como paso y quedaron en este estado.

Si te preguntas cual es la edad de los dos es 13 años rozando los 14, pero lo que no sabían los dos es que cuando sus poderes chocaron crearon una grieta dimensional amenazando con tragar a uno de los dos. Un leve quejido se escuchó en el valle que pertenecía al rubio intentando levantarse para seguir golpeando al Uchiha, aunque no era necesario pegarlo pues en él estado que se encuentra sería un poco cruel no es así digo yo.

-¿por qué te metiste en mi camino… dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha que esta con un ojo abierto mirando al cielo que se está aclarando dando inicio que el astro mayor está saliendo dando un nuevo día- porque preguntas eso, que no es obvio- respondió el rubio con los ojos cerrados suspirando con alivio porque pensaba que estaba muerto.

-Que no sabes que matar a mi hermano es mi deber para que mi familia descanse en paz- dijo el EMOtivo Uchiha apretando su puño derecho esperando que su amigo entienda- matar a tu única familia solo para que tu familia descanse en paz… no me jodas- dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido por las palabras de su rival.

-El no es mi hermano

-¡Pero lo es!. ¡Aunque no te guste sigue siendo tu familia, la única que te queda!... que n te das cuenta que matar a Itachi te hará peor que el, crees que tus padres estarán contentos por las cosas que estas por hacer… no. Piensas que ellos te están apoyando para matar a tu hermano… ¡NO!. Ellos están llorando por el camino que tomaste en vez de crear una nueva familia, de reconstruir el clan, ellos te quieren al igual que Itachi. No hagas que estén tristes más de lo que ya están- dijo el bigote para que su amigo salga en el camino de la venganza, asiendo llorar al Uchiha.

-Entonces que debo hacer- dijo el peinado de culo de pato.

-Vuelve a la aldea para empezar desde el inicio, has amigos para que ellos te ayuden, consigue novia para que nunca estés solo y cuando seas grande cásate con ella y formes una familia, y cuando estés en una misión y te encuentras con tu hermano pregúntale por qué hizo eso- dijo el bigote.

-Está bien, volveré a la aldea para iniciar de nuevo- dijo el Uchiha utilizando la poca fuerza que le queda para poder sentarse después de todo a quien le gusta esta acostado en un lugar duro y frio si tienes a la cama que te brinda mucha comodidad.

-Ok, entonces en marcha que nos están esperando en la aldea, aunque dudo mucho que te perdonen por desertar. Seguramente te castigarán con cumplir un periodo de misiones de clase D y sobre todo esas misiones serán atrapar al gato Tora- dijo el rubio que también está intentando sentarse mandando un escalofrió al Uchiha por las cosas que le esperan a él.

Ya de pie apoyándose hombro con hombro listos para partir si no fuera por una fuerza que los estaban arrastrando a los dos, de inmediato se dieron vuelta para ver una brecha dimensional que se tragaba todo a su paso y los dos estaban en su camino. El rubio que sabía que el peligro que corrían lanzo a un lado a su amigo para que él pueda salvarse, el Uchiha vio cómo su amigo y hermano como era tragado por la brecha y se sintió impotente al no poder salvar al rubio y lo único que dijo fue-¡ NARUTO!.

 _ **1147 PALABRAS USE EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN Y SI QUIEREN MAS ENTONCES ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS PRONTO ESTARA LA SEGUNDA PARTE SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS CUANDO PUBLIQUE ADIOS!**_


End file.
